eightingraizingfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Bakraid
Battle Bakraid is a Shoot 'em Up game developed by Eighting and originally released in 1998 for Arcades. It never received any console ports. Gameplay Battle Bakraid brings back the gameplay systems of Battle Garegga, along with some of the additions from Armed Police Batrider as well as a few new things. In addition to the regular shots ships now have a Side Shot, a secondary weapon which is powered up by a separate item from the regular, frontal-firing weapon. Bakraid brings back the option formations from Garegga, with ships now being able to carry up to six opitions at a time, as well as the charged shots from Batrider. Like in Batrider you can lower ranks by grazing bullets, though this time it is much more mangeable due to the ships large sprites. Scoring works the same way as before, with the addition of a new Multiplier System which alters the amount of points gained from enemy destruction by modifying the base point gain with a specially acquired incremental multiplier. The multiplier system in essence features an incremental multiplier that is gained by destroying large enemies. You can continue to increment the multiplier up to a max of 64x, upon which the game will trigger the 100k points medals if you have your medal wave maxed out. You can only trigger the 100k points medals when you have a multiplier active, and you can only continue to release 100k points medals if you continue to keep a multiplier going. Once you lose a multiplier, your medals revert back to 10k points medals. Story The capitalist nation of Randa has long had a history of excellence in the creation of aircraft, attracting the best of engineers in aerodynamics, artillery, and structuring from the world over. Once, even this interest had waned, until the creation of the air show Bakraid, in which the capabilities of the fighters could be demonstrated outside of simulations for all to see. Around the time of the seventh Bakraid, a nearby nation, Deneb, had attained an expansionist attitude, forcibly subjugating and annexing several of its neighbors with the assistance of the Shtarterra Security Council. Recently, Deneb has asked to participate in Bakraid. Randa's defense council, perfectly aware that this is just a pretext for Deneb to get its and the SSC's engines of war into Randan borders and more easily prosecute their war from there, give their blessing. However, the council secretly contacts the other Bakraid participants, offering even more prize money than normal if they will perform in a special version of Bakraid - genuine war conditions. In other words, use their own top-of-the-line planes to shatter Deneb's schemes. In all, nine pilots accept this plan, and begin Bakraid two weeks early to catch Deneb unaware. Ships Regular Ships Secret Ships In order to unlock the tier 2 ships, you must input the following sequence at the title screen after inserting a credit: Up(x2), Down(x2), Left, Right, Left, Right, A, B, Start. In order to unlock the tier 3 ships, you must input the following sequence at the title screen after inserting a credit: Up(x2), Down(x2), Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start. Stages Trivia * All bosses are named after mythical creatures. External Links * Official Site [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u21i5sfZD30 ♪ ODYSSEY] Category:Games